The Invincible
by Coldsands
Summary: Obrolan tentang manusia antara dua orang asing yang bertemu di tempat rahasia.


**1.**

Lagi, kulihat lelaki berambut hitam itu berada di atap sekolah. Memandang kota Tokyo dengan tatapan kosong yang membuat orang lain khawatir. Wajahnya -yang biasanya tampak menenangkan- tampak sangat datar. Seakan sebuah badai yang sangat besar sedang menghampiri. Tubuhnya ia sangga ke jeruji yang mengelilingi atap sekolah. Rambut hitamnya disibak oleh angin dengan kasar, tapi ia tetap tidak peduli. Lelaki itu terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya sehingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Meskipun notabenenya, hawa keberadaanku sangat lemah, namun biasanya ia akan menyadari keberadaanku. Mata elangnya bukan hanya aktif ketika ia berada di lapangan saja,kau tahu?

"Ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan,Mayuzumi-san?" Tanya lelaki itu tanpa mengubah posisi awalnya. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Setahuku, lelaki itu bukan tipe orang yang senang mempermainkan orang seperti kapten berkacamatanya Touou. Tetapi, apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan itu?

" Tidak, hanya saja, kau menempati tempat favoritku." Ucapku dingin. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, seakan ada sesuatu yang lucu dari apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

" _Gomen,_ " ucapnya sambil bergeser ke arah kanan. "Silahkan, Mayuzumi-san. Jika keberadaanku menggangumu, anggap saja aku tidak ada." Dapat terdengar tawa sinis di dalam kepalaku. Seorang hantu mengganggap manusia tidak ada? Yang benar saja.

Aku duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan oleh lelaki itu, kemudian meneruskan membaca _light novel_ yang tadi sempat terganggu oleh ulangan matematika. Tanpa menyadari sebuah bayangan senyuman terpampang di wajah lelaki itu.

 **2.**

"Mayuzumi-san, apakah _light novel_ mu semenarik itu?" tanya lelaki itu ketika aku dan lelaki itu sedang makan siang di atap sekolah –tempat yang sekarang sudah menjadi tempat pertemuan rahasia kami. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari _light novel_ yang berada di tanganku.

"Hmm, _sou ka?_ Mungkin jika aku sedang berada di toko buku, aku bisa pergi melihat-lihat _light novel_ yang ada disana. Kau punya rekomendasi _light novel_ yang bagus?" tanya lelaki itu sambil makan _bento_ nya.

" _Kagerou project_ , ceritanya mungkin cocok untukmu. Atau mungkin, _Grimgal of ashes and illusions_." Jawabku sambil terus menatap huruf-huruf yang tertera di lembaran kertas berwarna abu. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk sambil membuat _mental note_ di dalam kepalanya.

Tetapi, yang menjadi _light novel_ pertamanya bukan _kagerou project_ atau _grimgal of ashes and illusions_ , yang menjadi _light_ novel pertamanya adalah _the 49th name._

 **3.**

Terkadang, lelaki itu tidak datang ke atap selama berhari-hari. Dan setelah ia kembali, aku dapat melihat kakinya yang sedikit pincang dan tawanya yang tertahan. Seakan dia sedang menahan kesakitan.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" Tanyaku dengan acuh tidak acuh. Mataku terus terpaku dengan lembaran-lembaran tulisan yang ada di tanganku. Lelaki itu hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Ah, aku tersandung sebuah batu. Bukan hal yang pantas untuk dibesar-besarkan,sebenarnya." Jawabnya santai. Ia menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku. Keheningan kemudian menyelimuti. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa meskipun aku dapat melihat sebuah perban di balik celana seragamnya. Perban yang berusaha di tutup-tutupi, perban yang tidak mungkin ada jika hanya tersandung batu. Kecuali, jika batu yang dibicarakan adalah batu lompatan yang tingginya sekitar satu meter. Lagipula, Jika lelaki itu tidak mau membicarakannya, maka aku tidak akan memaksa.

Tanpa sadar, aku membiarkannya didorong ke tepi jurang.

 **4.**

"Mayuzumi-san, apakah kau tahu tentang teori geosentris?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jeruji besi di depannya. Sedangkan aku duduk di sebelahnya, menyandarkan punggungku ke jeruji besi setinggi satu meter itu.

"Teori yang berkata bahwa bumi adalah pusat alam semesta?"Tanyaku sambil memandang lelaki itu. Tidak biasanya lelaki itu mengungkit-ungkit suatu teori sejarah mengenai asal mula kolonialisme. Lelaki itu bukanlah orang yang cinta sejarah seperti teman berkacamatanya.

"Yup! Teori yang menyebutkan bahwa bumi adalah pusat alam semesta dan yang lainnya mengelilingi bumi." Jawabnya sedikit menggantung. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Tetapi lelaki itu mengabaikannya, seperti menungguku untuk mengatakannya.

"Lalu, ada apa dengan teori itu?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum senang.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang teori ini, Mayuzumi-san? Kau kan, salah satu korban keegosentrisan para 'petinggi negara'." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

"Hm, aku pikir jawabannya sudah jelas. Manusia itu egois dan sangat merepotkan." Jawabku singkat. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil.

"Itukah alasanmu jarang bersosialisasi dengan 'manusia-manusia' lain, Mayuzumi-san?" tanya lelaki itu. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku

"Jika manusia itu egois dan sangat merepotkan, berarti kau itu apa, Mayuzumi-san? Ataukah kau mengakui kalau kau itu 'egois dan sangat merepotkan'?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek.

"Bukankah kita semua itu sama? Ada saatnya dimana kita menjadi egois dan sangat merepotkan bagi orang lain. Tidak masalah selama tidak berlebihan. Lagipula, egois dan sangat merepotkan itu relatif,bukan?" Lelaki itu terdiam, menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan sendu.

" _Right,"_ jawab lelaki itu singkat.

 **5.**

Ada kalanya lelaki itu datang lebih lama dari biasanya. Dengan wajah yang merah dan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Aku hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum mengalihkan perhatianku ke _light novel_ yang berada di tanganku lagi. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok sebelah pintu dan mengatur nafasnya. Sebelum ia menghampiriku yang diam-diam memerhatikannya.

"Mayuzumi-san, maaf membuatmu menunggu!" ucapnya setelah duduk di sebelahku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Lelaki itu dan aku memakan bekal dalam keheningan. Aku terlalu fokus pada _light novel_ ku dan dia sedang memainkan sesuatu di kantung jas sekolahnya.

"Mayuzumi-san, apakah menurutmu burung akan mati jika ia tidak bisa terbang lagi dan bulu-bulunya sudah dicabuti dengan kejam?" tanya lelaki itu tiba-tiba. Aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kupikir jika keinginan burung itu untuk hidup cukup besar, dia tidak akan mati. Meskipun, alam bisa saja sangat merindukan burung itu sehingga memaksa burung itu untuk bersatu dengannya lebih cepat." Jawabku. Lelaki itu tampak kaget dan kemudian tersenyum. Senyumannya tampak menyakitkan. Tetapi, entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari wajahnya.

"Tetapi, bukankah akan lebih baik jika burung itu mati? Setidaknya, ia bisa terbang bebas di angkasa tanpa kerangkeng dan belenggu imajiner."ucap lelaki itu sambil memandang langit luas di hadapannya dengan tatapan rindu.

 **6.**

Kulihat beberapa bulu burung di sekitar tangga menuju atap. Seakan bulu itu adalah jejak roti yang ditinggalkan Hansel dan Gretel ketika memasuki hutan terlarang. Aku terus berjalan menaiki tangga hingga kulihat secarik kertas yang dibaluti oleh bulu-bulu burung yang ditempeli dengan asal.

" _Mayuzumi-san, apakah menurutmu burung akan mati jika ia tidak bisa terbang lagi dan bulu-bulunya sudah dicabuti dengan kejam?"_

Perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak, aku berjalan dengan cepat ke arah atap. aku membuka pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan dalam sekolah dengan kasar.

"Izuki!" teriakku sesampainya di atap. Izuki hanya tersenyum kecil dari atas jeruji yang berada di sekitar pinggir atap. kakinya ia goyang-goyangkan ke depan dan ke belakang seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang bosan menunggu di atas kursi ruang tunggu.

"Tak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu, Mayuzumi-san. Aku masih berada disini. Alam belum merindukanku." Ucapnya datar, dengan sedikit nada mengejek di bagian akhir. Aku menghampirinya dan menarik tubuhnya turun dari jeruji yang ia duduki dan menjauh dari pinggir atap.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" tanyaku sambil memegang lengannya.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu. Kau adalah orang yang sangat _observant_ , kau menyadari kepincanganku, kau melihat perbanku, kau melihat semuanya, Mayuzumi-san. Jadi kukira kau bisa menyatukan bagian-bagian _puzzle_ yang telah ada." Jawabnya dengan pelan. "Lagipula, aku lebih suka dengan keadaan kita yang sekarang. Dimana kita berdua hanyalah orang asing yang memiliki tempat rahasia bersama. Dimana kau tidak mengetahui masalahku dan aku tidak mengetahui masalahmu. Meskipun, tanpa sadar kita saling membantu satu sama lain."

 _Orang asing,ya?_

Entah mengapa, frasa itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"Mungkin kau benar, mungkin burung yang kehilangan sayapnya dan bulunya dicabuti dengan kejam akan lebih baik jika mereka mati. Mereka akan bisa terbang bebas tanpa kerangkeng dan belenggu imajiner." Ucapku dengan pelan. Tanganku masih menggenggam lengan Izuki. "Tetapi, jika kita sudah mati, maka tidak akan ada yang berubah. Semuanya akan tetap sama di dunia. Orang-orang yang bersalah hanya akan menyesalinya sebentar, kemudian mereka akan meneruskan hidup mereka seperti tidak ada yang berubah dan kasus ini akan terus terulang." Izuki mendengus kesal.

"Jika aku hidup pun, tidak akan ada yang berubah, Mayuzumi-san. Manusia itu bodoh, mereka terus mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, lagi dan lagi dan lagi. Menurutmu, mengapa perang masih terus ada padahal kita sudah mempelajari sejarah? Bukankah itu bukti bahwa banyak manusia yang lebih mementingkan ego mereka? Lebih mementingkan diri mereka sendiri?" tanya Izuki dengan sedikit marah. Aku terdiam, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Karena diam-diam, aku juga sependapat dengan perkataannya. Izuki mendengus kesal dan menarik tangannya dari tanganku dengan kasar. Kemudian, ia kembali mendekat dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jeruji.

"Tak perlu takut, Mayuzumi-san. Aku tidak akan bunuh diri. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang pengecut seperti itu. Kecuali, jika aku didorong oleh mereka." Ucapnya dengan dingin.

 **7.**

Tujuh belas tahun, umur dimana semua remaja populer sedang menikmati masa-masa SMA yang katanya indah. Tujuh belas tahun, umur dimana remaja biasa saja sedang merasa bosan dengan kehidupan _monochrome_. Tujuh belas tahun, umur dimana remaja yang tidak termasuk dalam kategori keduanya sedang merasa sengsara dan ingin cepat-cepat beranjak dewasa. Tujuh belas tahun, umur dimana drama _shoujo_ yang picisan biasa terjadi. Dan kali ini, drama yang ditampilkan memiliki cerita yang sangat membosankan dengan Izuki sebagai tokoh utamanya.

Waktu di dunia ini akan selalu berputar kedepan. Waktu tidak sebaik itu sehingga ia mau menunggu orang yang tidak bisa berjalan kedepan. Namun, bagimu, di dunia hitammu, waktu terasa berhenti,bukan?

 **-The Invincible-**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing but the story.**

 **Cerita ini AU dimana Mayuzumi sama Izuki itu satu sekolah.**

 **Kagerou project, grimgal of ashes and illusions itu light novel terkenal yang mungkin udah banyak yang tahu. Jadi, sepertinya enggak usah di bahas lagi? kalau** _ **the 49th name,**_ **itu kayak side storynya D. Gray man. Isinya ada tiga cerita, tapi cerita utamanya,** _ **the 49th name,**_ **itu tentang awal-awal Lavi di** _ **the black order**_ **. Kalau pengen tahu lebih lanjut, silahkan cari di Google. Saya sengaja pake tiga light novel itu karena ada bagian di tiga light novel itu yang mirip atau ada hubungannya sama keadaan Izuki di waktu itu.**

 **Ya ya ya, saya tahu, udah sering banget saya ngangkat cerita yang akhirnya gitu. Bosen sebenernya saya juga, tapi, karena yang ada di laptop cuma cerita ini (dan cerita multi-chapter saya yang belum diterusin), jadi ya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Izuki Shun, saya cuma bisa ngasih hadiah ini. Yup, fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk Izuki yang lagi ulang tahun hari ini (sekalian meramaikan fandom Izuki yang sepertinya semakin lama semakin tenggelam), Selamat ulang tahun!**

 **Flame seperti biasa akan saya jadikan bahan buat ngebakar jagung atau sate. Kritik dan saran akan saya jadikan batu loncatan untuk membuat saya jadi lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
